Three Days In Your Shoes
by Just Gabz
Summary: A little friendly competition doesn’t hurt, right? Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.
1. Wouldn't Last

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter One – Wouldn't Last**_

Ianto sighed as he heard Jack calling for him for what, the third time in about fifteen seconds? He walked up to the older man's office, knocking lightly as he walked in with a steaming mug on the sparkling silver tray in his hands.

"What is it Jack?"

"What's with you?" Jack asked curiously as he looked up when he heard the annoyed tone of the Welshman's voice.

Ianto closed his eyes and shook his head, "Busy day."

"I know what you mean." Jack smiled and gestured for Ianto to sit.

"Was there something you wanted?" The younger man asked irritably before taking the offered seat.

"Mainly? Just wanted to see you." Jack grinned cheekily.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for a while today, was worried that you'd run off or something."

Ianto groaned, "Jack, I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do. I'm you're boss, I tell you whether you have time for this."

"No you don't. You don't know the first thing about time management. You can tell me that I have time for it but with the amount of things I have to do, you should know that I don't." By this point, Ianto was standing again and frowning at Jack.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I have more to do around here than you do."

Jack immediately regretted saying that and closed his eyes as he saw the anger flare in Ianto's eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! I do half of your work on top of all of mine."

"…You do?"

"Why do you think you're pile of files is always so bloody small!?"

"Well I always thought that was big." Jack's voice went quiet.

"I have more than double the pile you get, plus the filing, plus the coffee making plus all the hundreds of other little jobs that you all get me to do."

Jack looked to the ground and then smiled a mischievous smile and Ianto knew that whatever was to come couldn't be good.

"I bet I could do your job easily." Jack smirked as he finally looked back up, into Ianto's eyes.

"What?" Ianto was taken by surprise by what the older man had said, his eyes widening.

"You're job, I bet I could do it. My job, you'd struggle with."

"Seriously Jack –" Ianto was interrupted by a suddenly very eager Jack.

"I'm being serious. I bet you a hundred quid, I could do your job for three days."

Ianto stared at Jack, trying to see the smallest possible signs that he was joking and coming up empty.

"This is stupid." The Welshman eventually sighed, moving his eyes to the floor.

"Okay, so you admit that you couldn't do my job?"

Ianto snapped his eyes back up to Jack's, receiving another cheeky grin.

"No, I'm saying that you couldn't handle mine." Ianto fixed Jack with another, just as teasing smirk.

"So are you taking the bet? A hundred quid is a lot of money Yan."

Ianto stood on the spot, looking away from Jack's eyes as he thought through the proposal. Like Jack said, a hundred pounds was a lot of money. Then again, he knew how much work he was stuck with and it was about time Jack knew too.

"Alright, fine. You're on."

Ianto finally looked back up to see Jack grinning even wider than before.

"So the bet is that we swap places for…three days?" Jack offered.

"Three days, easy." Ianto smirked, holding out a hand.

Jack took the hand and shook it before pulling Ianto closer and kissing him briefly.

"I've been waiting for a chance to use this thing." Jack grinned.

Ianto's brow furrowed and he watched in curiosity as Jack moved into the other room for a few moments. When Jack came back he was holding a small box that had fallen through the rift a few weeks before.

"We never figured out what that thing was Jack." Ianto pointed out, looking nervously at the little red box.

"Correction, _you _never figured out what this thing was."

"Well then what is it?" Ianto asked, stepping away from the captain.

Jack chuckled, "Relax Ianto, this is just to make things more interesting. Hold a side of it." Jack held the box out to him.

Ianto paused, staring apprehensively and the little object in Jack's hands, "…No, that's okay."

Jack thrust the box towards Ianto, "Just hold it Yan. Why would I get you to do anything that I didn't know was safe?"

Ianto moved his hand forward, knowing that Jack was right. He paused for a moment, still trying to decide whether or not to touch the offending item. Before he had a chance to react Jack had pressed it into his hands, holding the other side. Ianto stared at the box, waiting for it to explode or something terrible like that. Instead, the box slowly faded from the bright red to a dull green shade and Ianto felt light headed.

"What the hell is this thing?" He murmured, his head and eye lids growing heavy.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything after."

Ianto let out a heavy breath. He wanted to fight back, to find out what the little box was doing but he was just too exhausted. Instead, he sat back into his chair, ignoring everything else in the room and letting sleep take him.

_**You voted for it so here it is. Hope you like the first chapter. I am SO glad you all ended up voting for this one because the other one is one of my many "How will I end this?" ones. I mean, there are only so many times when you can bring the doc in to save the day. Torchwood need to cope on their own haha. Anyway, Review to tell me if you think you made a good decision in your votes yeah? Oh by the way, if you have any fanfics for me to read, I'll be eternally grateful. I especially like the sick! fics and anything fluffy. ; )**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	2. Ground Rules

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Two – Ground Rules**_

Ianto woke feeling dizzy. He had a splitting headache and groaned, moving his hand to clutch his head. He smiled as he noticed the blue jacket around him. Jack must have put it on him as he slept. Ianto frowned as he realized that the intoxicating smell wasn't as noticeable as it usually was.

"Ianto?"

Ianto's head snapped up as he heard his own voice. His eyes widened as he looked into his own blue pools.

"What the hell?" That was when he noticed the strong American accent of his voice.

"This is so cool. I have a Welsh accent." He watched himself grin excitedly.

The younger man's breath hitched as he saw the grin. No matter whose face wore it, it was still recognizable.

"Jack?"

The grin grew a bit wider and Ianto rushed to the nearest mirror.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ianto yelled as he stared at the face in the mirror.

He felt at his face, grimacing as Jack's reflection did the same.

"Calm down Yan. Everything is fine, I promise."

"Put me back in my own body!"

"This is part of the deal. I believe the deal was that we 'swap places' and now we have."

Jack looked into his own eyes, daring Ianto to fight back. Ianto stood in place, paused in thought. His emotions were a mask which was a very different thing to see on Jack's face.

"Do you know how to fix this?"

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"Okay. If we were to do it this way, at least let us lay down some ground rules."

"Fair enough." Jack smiled.

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. It was so strange to be able to look at himself like that.

"Firstly, I think it's fair enough to say that we should respect each other's bodies."

"Okay."

"And I think the best way to do that," Ianto was calm and he suddenly yelled, "Is for you to give me my body back!"

Jack's body slumped into the chair behind him as all that had happened dawned on Ianto.

"Calm down Ianto, you need to relax." Jack pulled out a chair to sit next to the younger man, trying to comfort him.

He smiled reassuringly at him, trying to ignore the fact that it was his own face.

"Why did you do this Jack?"

"Honestly? There are a few reasons. We can find out what it's like to be each other, we can help each other through this. I'm hoping that in the end, it'll only bring us closer."

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled.

"You couldn't have chosen anything easier to bring us closer?"

"No. A bet's a bet. So rule one, respect each other's bodies…" Jack prompted.

"Rule two, the others can't know about this."

"I was thinking the same thing. If we don't tell them, we get the full experience. So don't change things like clothes."

"Fair enough. Rule three, when the three days are up, you _will _put us back." Ianto said sternly.

Jack pouted but reluctantly nodded his agreement, "Fine."

Ianto smiled caringly at the older man, "Do you want to add anything to the rules?"

"Uh, yeah. Try not to die because I don't know what effect it'll have on you, if you wake up at all." Ianto's voice was dark as Jack used it to say those words.

"Yeah, same goes for you too." All Ianto could think was that Jack really could die now and honestly it scared the hell out of him.

"I'll be okay." Jack assured him, seeming to read his mind.

Ianto sighed, "For once we're both as vulnerable as each other."

Jack held the other man's hands, getting him to look in his direction.

"I won't be going anywhere, I promise. I won't let anyone near this body as long as I'm in it. Except you of course."

The flirtatious grin that crossed the Welsh face when Jack said that was strange to look at but Ianto couldn't contain his own smirk. He pulled Jack closer to him, pressing his forehead against the other man's.

"This is going to be hard." He murmured.

"I know, but I know you Yan. You can do this, you're the strongest person I've met."

"Now I know you're lying." Ianto chuckled as he wrapped an arm firmly around his own waist.

It was going to be difficult to get used to three days of this.

"I'm serious, you're amazing."

Ianto looked up to see that little twinkle that told him Jack was being honest. He smirked as he moved forward just enough to ghost his lips over the other man's.

He whispered, just loud enough for Jack to hear, "I'm still angry with you."

"I can live with that." Jack grinned as closed the gap between them.

It was like their first kiss all over again. It felt so unfamiliar yet so welcoming. Arms unconsciously wrapped around each others bodies and Ianto let out a content sound.

Jack smiled as they parted, "Let the games begin."

_**Kinda short I know but please, review all the same. I kind of struggled with this chapter. It's hard to know what to write.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	3. Coffee Making

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Three –Coffee Making**_

Jack and Ianto had decided to send the others home via emails the night before. It was obvious that Ianto was in no way ready to do it himself. The others gave strange looks of confusion but dared not ask Jack - or in this case Ianto - about it for fear of him changing his mind. Ianto had said that they'd need training to act as each other but Jack shrugged it off in his usual cocky way. Ianto sighed as he sat at Jack's desk, looking down at the pile of papers. These must have been months old at least. Did Jack actually fill out any of the papers he put on that desk? He groaned in frustration as he set to work on the miniature towers.

"Yan?"

Ianto looked up from the papers to look at a pouting American…Welshman? Another thing he'd have to get used to.

"What is it?"

"I may be having a bit of trouble with the coffee machine."

Ianto's eyes widened and he rushed out of the office, down to the kitchen.

"It's not that bad, honestly." He heard Jack call after him.

Ianto stared in awe at the broken cups, spilled coffee beans and other things he couldn't quite recognize.

"How the hell did you manage to do all this?"

"Don't blame me. That thing is a deathtrap, I swear."

Ianto shot a glare in Jack's direction. Jack's hands jumped up in defense.

"I'm going to have to teach you to make coffee. You told me you already knew how." Ianto accused.

"Well…I know how to make instant."

"That's not coffee," Ianto quickly replied, "That's mud."

"Alright then Ianto Jones, coffee king, will you please teach me how to make coffee?"

Ianto sighed and picked up the broken mugs and stray beans, throwing them away. He gestured for Jack to stand in front of him, earning a playful grin. Ianto slowly went through the basics, getting Jack to pick up and do things as he explained it.

"Stop it Jack!"

"What?" Jack asked innocently as he leaned back into his own body.

"You know what. Pay attention."

"I can't help it if I have a sexy teacher." Jack murmured.

"I'm in _your_ body." Ianto pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?"

"Of course not, just saying you're a bit full of yourself." Ianto teased.

"I was referring to the gorgeous consciousness that was in my body anyway."

"Are you paying attention to the coffee machine?"

"I'm paying attention to the coffee maker…"

"You're such a charmer." Ianto mumbled sarcastically.

Jack turned to face Ianto, grinning at him.

"The others are going to be in in a minute."

Jack chuckled as he heard his voice say that, it wasn't something he'd expect to hear.

"Come on Ianto, live a little."

Jack rested his hands on Ianto's waist and pulled him closer.

"Seriously Jack, you need to know how to make coffee."

"I know the basics."

"If you give me a bad reputation in the coffee business, I'll hurt you." Ianto warned.

"I'll just have to risk that." Jack smirked and nuzzled Ianto's…or his own depending on which way you looked at it, neck.

"I've got to say, the pheromones hit you a lot more when you're not the one letting it off."

"I miss it." Ianto sighed, "I've grown accustom to it."

"It's only three days without it. I know you can last that."

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack closer, if that was at all possible.

"I still say you're a sexy teacher. Does this mean I get special student-teacher privileges?" Jack teased.

"Watch it." Ianto warned him, unable to hide his smirk.

"Aww come on. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to find a teacher that is both gorgeous and willing."

"Who said I was willing?"

"I did. Look at you, you're all over me."

Ianto moved his gaze from his own blue pools to look down at his arms encircling the other man. He tried to pull away but Jack stopped him.

"That was not an invitation for you to pull away."

"Of course it wasn't." Ianto mumbled and moved forward to kiss the other man's cheek.

At that moment, the cog door rolled open and Ianto jumped away from Jack.

"I saw that Jack. Firstly, we're all used to you being all over Ianto. Secondly, since when are you so jumpy?" Owen asked, smirking as he taunted the seemingly older man.

"I have him trained." Ianto's voice rang out.

Ianto turned to his body and smiled appreciatively. Owen's eyebrow raised and he sighed, walking towards his office in the Autopsy bay.

"Don't think you could give us a coffee, do you?" Owen called.

Jack sighed, turning back to the machine, "Coming right up."

"Enjoy." Ianto chuckled before walking towards the office he would be calling his own for the next three days.

As Jack picked up the coffees he had made with Ianto's help, he murmured under his breath, "Bloody cheek…"

_**Hope you liked. Reviews make me feel good! I simply ran out of things to write about coffee with this one, there's only so much you can do. Hope you're liking this so far.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	4. Paperwork

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Four –Paperwork**_

Ianto smiled as he briefly looked at Jack serving the coffees. It would have been even funnier if he were doing it in his own body. Jack moved to Tosh's desk, putting the mug on it gently.

"Good morning Tosh." He smiled cheerily.

"You're in a good mood this morning Ianto, what have you been up to?"

"That would be telling." Jack winked before moving on to Gwen's desk.

Tosh had gone red when he said that, nearly choking as she sipped her coffee. Gwen looked up as the coffee was put on her desk and grinned.

"Oh Ianto, you're a sweetheart. When are you going to leave Jack and come to me?" She joked.

"It's tempting but honestly, the things he can do with his hands." A smirk crept onto the Welsh face as he watched Gwen's eyes widen.

Jack walked away but not without hearing Gwen.

She muttered under her breath, "Hands huh? That's a bit kinky."

Jack chuckled as he heard her. He moved onto Owen's desk in the Autopsy bay, leaving the cup there and earning a grunting noise.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Who said there was anything wrong?"

"You just seem like there is. I mean, grunting isn't a 'hello' or a 'thank you'."

"I thought you'd gotten used to this. You bring the coffee, I make a noise to show that I know it's there, you leave. That's the way it's always been." Owen shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong Ianto? You don't seem like your usual self." Owen asked, taking on his medic roll.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled in thought.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jack walked away, mumbling under his breath, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"What did you say?" Owen called after him.

"Nothing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked into the office, smirking at Ianto as he stared at the papers in front of him.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Ianto sighed when he saw his own body standing in front of him.

"Always what I like to hear when I enter a room."

"I don't understand this paperwork."

Jack chuckled and flopped into the seat, "I thought you said you did half of this for me."

"Yeah but I do the easy half, I never did any of this stuff."

"You left me the hard stuff?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, now tell me how to do this and I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh you will, will you?" Jack smirked as he moved to the other side of the desk.

"Hell yes, I will. Now help!" Ianto insisted, tapping on the papers in front of him.

Jack read the page over Ianto's shoulder, reveling in the subtle brush of the shoulder. He sighed and frowned as he looked at the page.

"Okay well, I'll let you in on this little trick I know," Jack pulled the piece of paper towards him and took the pen from Ianto, "You know how to do my signature, right?"

"Of course. How do you think you have half the stuff in this place?" The smug smirk on his own face made Jack chuckle.

"Here's a trick I like to use…sign everything."

"Whoa, wait a minute Jack," Ianto grabbed his hand to stop him, "Are you telling me you just sign everything?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged.

"Jack, you can't do that. You could end up signing a form to get this place closed down or something."

"Why would there be any forms in here to close us down?" Jack asked worriedly.

Ianto shook his head, "Never mind, I'll just skim through and sign the ones that seem alright."

"Good plan." Jack smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss Ianto.

"We're going to need to figure out how to do these properly, you know?" Ianto pointed out, gesturing to the slightly smaller towers of paper.

Jack nodded, annoyed at the thought. Ianto suddenly pushed Jack away from him.

"Hey! What was that f-" Jack started as he turned to see the others standing in the doorway, "Oh…hi guys."

"Are you okay Ianto?" Gwen asked carefully as she stepped forward.

Ianto sat stiff still in Jack's chair, hoping Jack could talk his way out of this.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Not a bad start…

"This coffee mate…it's not bad but it's not Ianto coffee. Is there something on your mind?" Owen asked just as cautiously as Gwen had.

"I'm fine honestly…"

Ianto could see the slight panic cross his own features and stepped up, it was after all, what Jack would do.

"It's alright, Ianto. They don't care."

"What?" Jack looked absolutely clueless and Ianto hid the chuckle he felt well.

"Ianto sprained his wrist so his coffees might not be completely up to scratch for a while."

Ianto smirked as he saw the team's faces drop. Jack had turned and smiled in appreciation.

"How did you sprain your wrist?" Owen asked as the others left.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Jack smiled cheekily.

Owen's jaw dropped and he groaned, "That's it tea boy, you've snapped! The amount of time you spend with Jack has _finally _gotten to you!"

"Off you go Owen."

Ianto smiled as Owen walked back to his desk. It felt good to be able to have that little power over him.

Jack closed the door lightly behind Owen and turned back to Ianto, his face more serious than before.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Ianto asked, thoroughly confused.

"You and Owen."

"What do you mean?" Ianto looked disgusted at that.

"How long have you been barely talking to each other?"

Ianto paused, wishing he wasn't having this conversation, "…A while. It doesn't matter, honestly."

"It does to me. I don't want any of my team to be like that, especially you."

"It's okay Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged Jack gently, "You're important to me."

They stayed in that position for a long time before Ianto finally shifted away, earning a pout.

"Sorry but you've got to get to work on those archives."

"Seriously?" Jack groaned.

Ianto grinned and pushed him towards the door, "Have fun."

_**YAY! Finally gotten the chapter the length I wanted. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Review and I'll send you imaginary lollypops!**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. Of Orders And Archives Prt1

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Five – Of Orders And Archives Prt1**_

Jack stared at the massive piles of files in the archives. How did Ianto do this everyday? He sat on the chair at the desk provided and sighed, picking up the first folder, the one Ianto had given him. This should be simple enough right? Ianto wouldn't make it difficult to understand. He opened the file and furrowed his brow, finding a note from Ianto.

_Jack, _

_I know this is going to be near impossible for you.  
Just follow these rules for now and I'll fix it up when I'm back in my own body:  
- Use whatever we named the aliens or artifacts to put the files in alphabetical piles.  
- Whatever you do, __**DON'T**__ mix what you do with the rest of this. The last thing I need is to start it all over again.  
- Pay attention to what you're doing.  
Follow these rules and you will be rewarded._

_- Ianto_

Jack grinned. Ianto was trying to help him, trying to make it easier. Ianto would reward him? The idea of it made Jack get to work straight away, following the rules _very _carefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto gave up on Jack's paperwork, dropping it and yawning lightly. Nothing could ever be this boring. He stretched before looking around at all the people in the main hub. Tosh was deep in her work as usual and Owen looked like he was nearly asleep. He couldn't figure out where Gwen was.

He knew that Jack was down in the archives and that thought scared him a little bit. He had to offer Jack a reward on that bloody note to make himself feel better about it but that only worked for a measly ten minutes. It was now reaching the second hour and he knew Jack would be losing patience very soon.

Ianto jumped as the office door flew open.

"Gwen!"

"Sorry Jack, didn't mean to catch you off guard." She smiled.

Ianto smiled nervously, gesturing for her to sit, "What's up?"

"A few things. I need you to do these." She glanced at him apologetically and handed him the files, "Tosh has some stuff to show you and you need to tell Owen what to do next because he's kind of…falling asleep out there."

"I noticed that." Ianto chuckled, "I'm…Ianto's going to go around with the coffee soon. Everyday, two o'clock on the dot."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, just get used to it."

Gwen smiled and left the room, calling out as she went, "Don't forget that paperwork Jack."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto walked carefully into the archives. The room was quiet which brought nothing but worry to Ianto. He moved quicker but smiled at what he found. Jack had his head rested on the desk. He walked over to him carefully and found Jack sleeping on the desk, his face showing nothing but peacefulness. Ianto knelt down and rubbed a hand over the seemingly younger man's cheek. Jack stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Ianto.

"Having fun?" Ianto murmured, grinning.

Jack's voice was husky with sleep, "How do you do this everyday?"

"Now you know how I feel."

Jack sat up and put an arm around Ianto to bring him closer.

"It's no fun when you're not down here."

"Well it has to be done."

"Do I get my reward?" Jack smirked, remembering the note Ianto had given him.

"How much did you do?

"About…this much…" Jack gestured to a small pile, barely a scratch in what was left and Ianto laughed.

"Seriously, that's all? How long have you been sleeping?"

"…A while."

Ianto sighed and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, "Come on, coffee time."

"So soon?" Jack groaned.

"Don't blame me, you're the ones with the crazy caffeine addictions."

"Who's the one supplying us with the coffee?"

"True but if I didn't, you'd always be sleeping and I wouldn't get the frisky captain I've come to love."

Jack smirked and looked up at Ianto, their eyes locking. He pulled Ianto closer and kissed him softly before getting up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"If I make the coffee and hurry to finish this, will you reward me?"

Ianto sighed, "Okay fine but you better do it."

"I will…"

"_Properly._"

Jack looked shocked, "You wound me Ianto."

_**Sorry this is so short. Its officially 11.40 and I need to shower and sleep before school so…I'm off. Ta ta! Please leave me reviews to wake up to! **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Of Orders And Archives Prt2

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Six – Orders And Archives Part Two**_

Ianto watched Owen falling asleep. He had to come up with something to occupy the medic's time. Maybe he could break a bone and get Owen to fix it. No, that wouldn't work. Jack's body would just heal. Maybe he could break one on his own body. Jack wouldn't be very pleased about that. Ianto walked over to Jack, watching to make sure he was making the coffee properly.

"What's up?" Jack asked curiously.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just tell me Ianto."

"What am I supposed to give Owen to occupy his time? He's going to sleep over there."

"Uh..." Jack looked back at the coffee machine, "Get him to get lunch?"

"Mmm, yeah I guess. What did you want?"

"Don't really care. I'm just trying to think about how to finish in the archives."

Ianto chuckled, "There's no shortcut to it."

Jack groaned when the machine faltered.

"Gently Jack. You're a quick learner but not _that _quick."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get Owen to get lunch."

"Don't you dare break my coffee machine." Ianto warned before walking towards Owen.

He smirked when he stood in front of him and he was still sleeping. A more perfect opportunity had never come up. Ianto leaned forward and up to Owen's face, slamming his hand down on the desk and yelling, "Hey!"

Owen jumped up, glaring at Ianto. Gwen's laughter was all that could be heard through the hub.

"What Harkness!?"

"Go get us lunch."

"That's Ianto's job."

"No, Ianto's job is field work, just like everyone else and filing. Cut him some slack, he's got a tonne of work to do and you're falling asleep."

"Just 'cause he's shagging the boss." Owen mumbled.

"It's not like that." Ianto immediately defended.

Owen's brow furrowed and he looked at the 'captain' curiously for a moment, "What did you want me to get?"

"Don't care. Just get something."

Owen groaned and got up, "Pizza it is." Owen grabbed his coat and went out the cog door.

"You are my hero!" Gwen laughed, "That was hilarious."

"Coffee's up!"

Ianto turned to jack and glared at him. That was anything but subtle. Jack handed the girl's their coffees and then headed towards Ianto.

"Real smooth."

"What?"

"Do I usually announce it like that?"

"No, but you should."

"Then I wouldn't be able to sneak it up to your office."

Jack grinned and moved a little bit closer. Ianto quickly put a hand on Jack's hip, still getting used to it being Jack's and whispered in his ear, "Try to keep the cover going."

"But I really want to kiss you right now."

"That's the good thing about being you. You can kiss me whenever you want, you can put your hands all over me and the others would just think that's you being you."

"Why don't you just do that if you want to?"

"No one thinks I'm open enough to and sometimes, neither do I. Owen would just make jokes." Ianto sighed.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous and you know it."

"I guess. You better get back to the archives."

"Okay but I'm going to get them used to you opening up a bit more."

"How?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Like this," Jack moved forward and kissed Ianto tenderly.

Ianto kissed back, not noticing Tosh and Gwen watching them.

"I love you." Jack smirked as they parted.

Jack rushed down to the archives, retaking the role of Ianto. When he was out of sight, Gwen and Tosh awed. Ianto blushed and tried to walk casually back to Jack's office.

"Did you notice anything odd about those two?" Tosh murmured.

"Only that that was adorable." Gwen giggled, taking a sip of her coffee, "I can't wait for Ianto's arm to get better, this coffee just isn't the same."

"Something's up."

"You're reading into things too much."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack grinned as he looked at the files. It would be good for ianto to be able to be himself around the others, even if he was still the one to get the best part. He needed to figure out how to fix things between Owen and Ianto. It seemed like while he was stuck in this body, it was his best chance. How was he supposed to get Owen to talk to him though? Owen was the master of snark, he'd only joke. Jack sighed, he was just going to have to try.

- - - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack went up to the main hub when he heard the cog door rolling. He grabbed two pizzas, one his, the other, Owen's favourite.

"Hey!" Owen moaned.

"You help me in the archives, you get your pizza." Jack bargained.

"Fine! Did you make any coffee teaboy?"

"Yeah, it's already down there."

**_Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated this one in so long. Life's been crazy busy. Radio eps have arrived! Children Of Earth starts Tuesday and I have a concert coming up but I'll try to keep up. Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	7. Friendships

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Seven – Friendships**_

"So what did you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because you never want help and especially not from me."

"Okay fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"About...?"

"Why are we like this?" Jack asked.

"Ianto..." Owen started, moving towards a stack of files.

"Don't! Ianto, uh, I spent ages on those."

"I know it's you Jack." Owen smirked.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" Jack feigned confusion, taking a bit of his pizza.

"Come on! You've been here all day and barely made a mark, your coffee is just not Ianto coffee and don't say it's your wrist because I've seen you using it, you're eating without that bloody bib thing Ianto does and most of all, you're not acting like Ianto."

"Look at me. I'm Ianto Jones!" Jack insisted.

"You look like him but you're Jack, that much is obvious."

Jack sighed, giving up. Owen never would take no for an answer, "What gave it away?"

"Something he said."

"Really?" Jack grinned, "What did he say?"

"That you guys weren't just shagging."

"I could've said that."

"It was the way he said it. So what do you want Jack?"

"What's with your relationship? I want you to be friends."

"It's complicated. I don't want to be so open. It's just, god! You better not tell him any of this." Owen groaned.

"Not a word, I promise."

"He's a good bloke. I know he thinks I don't like him but I do."

"Then why are you always teasing him, especially about us?"

"Because, I worry about him. If he can take what I say, he can take what anyone says. Look after him Jack."

"Always. Hey, Don't tell the others about this body sway thing."

"No problem, it just confuses the hell out of me...I take it you know how to reverse it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm going to head home, I have nothing left to do."

"Run it by Jack first." Jack chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat with the girls, chatting about nothing in particular.

"I'm off." Owen called through the hub.

"Bit early isn't it?"

"You and I both know I have nothing to do here."

"True. Keep your phone on you just in case." Ianto said casually.

"Always do."

"So!" Gwen smirked when Owen had left, "Since when has Ianto been using the 'L' word?"

"Don't you guys want to go home? Owen has." Ianto said, trying to change the subject.

"No, not until I find out about this. When did he start saying it?"

Ianto paused before answering, "...I don't know, it's been a while now."

"Well then, why haven't we heard it yet?"

"Because he was worried about what you'd say." It felt good to tell the truth.

"Then why did he say it now?"

"Because he's opening up more? I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do." Ianto smiled sincerely.

"That's adorable." Tosh smirked.

"It's not important."

"Of course it is Jack! You bloody love each other! That's huge." Gwen grinned.

Ianto shrugged, "I guess it must've been a big deal at the time. Now it's just a matter of fact."

Tosh shook her head, "How do you feel when he says it to you?"

"Like...like I'm the only one in the world. Like everything we do is worth it, just to see that smile, those eyes."

"_That _is what makes it a big deal." Tosh smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Tosh."

"You have no idea how surprising it was to hear him say it." Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of this. You guys go home. It's not fair that Owen's home while your here."

Gwen hugged Ianto, kissing his cheek, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Go spend time with Rhys."

"Bye Jack." Tosh called as the cog door rolled open.

Ianto sat in the quiet hub, thinking. He had never thought about how it made him feel until Tosh said that. He thought Jack made him feel alive, like he could do anything. All his faults seemed to disappear. He thought further about why _he _loved _Jack. _His soft blue eyes, his gorgeous smile, the way he laughed, those cheeky little comments, the way he opened up to only him, the list was endless.

"What's on your mind?"

Ianto jumped, "Jack?"

"What're you thinking about?" Jack grinned and sat down next to him.

"You, actually."

"I'm liking it so far." Jack chuckled.

"I love my friends."

"I thought you were thinking about me."

"Tosh helped me figure out some things about you. Do we have to do this anymore?"

"Come on Yan, one more day?"

Ianto groaned, "Fine but you owe me."

"I don't want to miss any of the experience of being Ianto Jones."

"But you're missing the best part."

Jack looked at him curiously, confused.

"Having you to make everything feel amazing."

"God, I love you."

"And there it is." Ianto smiled and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

**_Chapter 8 Is In The Making (: Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Rift Activity

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Eight – Rift Activity**_

"So how did you go in the archives?" Ianto asked curiously later that night.

"Okay. I still think you're the man for the job though."

"Of course I am. I can't trust you guys."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Jack defended.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go check things out down there, fix it up."

"You don't need to." Jack insisted.

Ianto shrugged and headed towards the archives, calling as he went, "Stop checking out your own arse!"

"Can't help it!"

Jack grinned and watched as Ianto moved slowly away, just to tease him. He laughed but never moved from where he was. Ianto seemed to be taking the whole 'body swap' thing amazingly well. He may have had a rough time at first but now he's acting like it's nothing. Jack could only wonder what he was actually feeling. Ianto was too good at hiding it for him to really tell. He rushed after Ianto, down to the archives.

"See, it's fine down here." Jack smiled smugly.

"Not bad, not bad." Ianto agreed, "I've just got to put these with the rest of them."

"Leave it."

"No, you have no idea how quickly this stuff builds up."

"Come on! You owe me a reward, remember?"

"Oh right, here," Ianto tossed him a yo-yo, "Knock yourself out."

"Where did you get this?"

"Gift shop. I've been trying to find a use for it."

"You promised me a reward."

"And there it is, don't complain."

Jack sighed and unenthusiastically used the yo-yo as he watched Ianto moving the files.

"Go do something Jack, I don't know how long I'm going to be."

"I don't care. I'm going to wait right here for you."

"That's creepy."

"You were always a ninja. Now I have your body, I can be a ninja." Jack chuckled.

"You need the skills for that."

"True. Just hurry up."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

A few hours had passed and Jack had gone so far as to learning to 'walk the dog' and the 'around the world'. He had given up on standing, instead lounging on the only chair in the room.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, making him jump, "You still awake?"

"Yeah, yeah. You finished yet?"

"As good as. What's the time?"

"Uh...three. Come on Yan, lets do something fun."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "You're not tired?"

"Actually yes but I'd rather spend time with you."

Ianto grinned and kissed Jack's forehead just like the captain always does to him, "That's sweet but you should get some sleep. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But I was looking forward to spending time with you." Jack moaned.

"Come on." Ianto insisted.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack let out a heavy sigh of contentment as his head hit the pillow of his bed. A day of Ianto's jobs was a long one and they hadn't even had rift activity yet. He didn't want to admit it but Ianto's jobs were physically draining and the hardships of things like Owen couldn't help too much, even if it was just his way of looking after the younger man. He was sure Ianto didn't know Owen actually cared and he wished he hadn't promised not to say a word. Jack smiled as the small bed dipped next to him and Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest. It was awkward at first. Things had become so simple with their own bodies but now it was harder to get the same comfort.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?" Ianto murmured as they finally got relaxed.

"Owen knows."

"What?"

"He knows I'm you and you're me."

"What!?" Ianto jumped up, staring wide eyed at Jack.

"Not my fault." He immediately defended.

"Then how does he know?"

"I don't know. He had a list but apparently it was something you said."

"What did I say?" Ianto shook his head, trying to comprehend it all.

"Something about us not being just a shag." Jack shrugged.

"Oh."

"What did you say Yan?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just that it isn't like that."

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"No."

"Will you tell me?"

"I think you know."

Jack grinned and brought his hand to Ianto's chin, bringing him in for a warm kiss. The kiss slowly became more demanding as Ianto leaned in closer. The kiss would've lasted longer if it weren't for the alarm that suddenly sounded through the hub. Jack groaned but sat up.

"My turn to take on your role Jack." Ianto's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No, too dangerous."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I don't trust whatever's come through the rift."

"You've done my job, now let me do yours."

"Let me come?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Of course. You call the others, I'll check out the information we have."

**_I'm running out of story! There will be three more chapters, I wouldn't leave you here. Next one is in the making. I hope you're enjoying so far and thank you SO much for the reviews._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	9. Blow Fish

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Nine – Blow Fish**_

Ianto jumped when the cog door rolled open. He turned to see Gwen, Tosh and Owen walking in, Owen looking anything but happy.

"What's up?" Tosh asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's only three o'clock in the bloody morning." Owen groaned.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Rift activity."

"What is it?"

"Blow fish."

"Sports car?"

"No, this one's on foot."

"That should be a bit easier."

"Okay, Owen, Tosh, Ianto with me. Gwen can you stay here and keep us informed?" Ianto asked, taking charge as best as he could.

"Sure."

Owen chuckled and moved back towards the cog door.

"What?" Jack asked, coming up next to him.

"I'm guessing you asked him to get you to come."

"Shut up."

Owen laughed out loud, confusing the others as they followed.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto drove through the streets in a way that just wasn't the same as Jack's usual blundering efforts. Jack glared at Owen when he saw how close he was to laughing again.

"Stop it." Jack murmured.

"I just don't understand how you two were expecting to keep this a secret. I mean, look at the way he drives."

"You realise Tosh is in the car?"

"Did I hear my name?" Tosh chimed in.

"No." They both answered quickly, falling back into silence.

_"Okay, another right and you should have a visual." _Gwen instructed over the comms.

Ianto turned right and quickly stopped the car as they saw the blow fish in the middle of a field.

"Oh, that's subtle." Jack said sarcastically.

"Come on." Ianto said and headed out of the SUV.

The others soon followed, coming up behind him. Ianto pulled the gun out of his holster and couldn't help but smirk when he look down and saw the webley in his hands. He looked back at the others briefly, stealing a moment to look at Jack. Jack smiled and nodded encouragingly, no matter how worried he was deep down. He had to be strong for Ianto, had to show him that he was there, looking after him even if Tosh was there to find out that they were each other. Even after Ianto looked back, Jack watched his every move. He was so scared. He never wanted Ianto to be at the front of the team, the most vulnerable.

Ianto walked forward along with the others, trying to get closer to the blow fish. At the last minute the blow fish turned around and they all stopped, raising the guns again.

"I get really sick of these guys." Ianto murmured.

"You and me both." Jack agreed.

"Can we just get this over with," Ianto said to the fish, trying to sound as confident as Jack, "You're going to say you weren't doing anything wrong, I'm going to say that you shouldn't be here, you'll say you don't care, We'll bang you up in one of our cells. That about right?" Ianto turned back to the others.

"Yeah, sounds it." Owen chuckled.

"I've got better things to do with my time." Ianto sighed.

The fish pulled out it's own gun, not saying a word as it did.

"Careful." Jack said cautiously.

"I'm fine." Ianto mumbled.

Jack moved forward slowly and stood next to Ianto, pulling him back a little.

"I'm fine!" Ianto insisted.

Caught off guard, the blow fish pulled the trigger, firing at Ianto.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the loud sound and impulsively fired back. Tosh and Owen ran to the blow fish now lying on the floor. Jack caught Ianto as he fell back and knelt down with him.

"I am so sorry Ianto."

"I told you I had this!"

"I was scared." Jack admitted.

"Didn't you trust me?" Ianto asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do."

Jack looked down at the blood seeping from Ianto's stomach. He held his hand firmly against the spot, "You'll be okay. Owen can fix you up."

"Jack, this is the worst part of my job."

"What?" Jack stared at Ianto expectantly but didn't get an answer. He shook Ianto, "What!?"

Owen rushed up to Jack, running his hands through his hair, "He's dead Jack. The only thing you can do is wait. he's in your body, he should come back."

"I can't do this." Jack sighed, letting out a few tears and pulling Ianto up in his arms.

"Don't worry Jack. Ianto's a fighter, he'll come back from this just as easily as you do." Tosh said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You...you know? Did you tell her?" Jack asked Owen angrily.

"No, I figured it out."

**_Sorry, this was kinda bad haha. Anyway, thanks for your reviews (: I'll try to be quick to write the next chapter._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	10. Dealing With Death

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Chapter Ten – Dealing With Death**_

"Leave me alone with him." Jack said, barely a whisper.

"Jack, I..."

"Leave me alone with him!" Jack insisted.

Tosh and Owen went back to the blow fish, trying to pick it up and put it in the SUV.

Jack held Ianto a little bit tighter, "Come on Yan, we only have one more day."

At that moment Ianto took in a sharp breath and yelled out in pain.

"Ianto! Ianto, I know it hurts, it'll go away." Jack soothed.

"Oh fuck, Jack! Dont ever make me do that again." The fear in Ianto's voice was obvious.

"Never, ever again. I'm right here, I'm going to look after you."

Jack pulled Ianto into a bone crushing hug. Ianto breathed heavily into Jack's shoulder, wishing he could soak in that smell that he always got before but knowing he wouldn't.

"It's like I couldn't breathe, oh god. Jack, there was nothing."

"I'm going to get the others to go home and then I'm going to take care of you."

Ianto just nodded, still trying to control his breathing.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat in the couch of the hub, shaking. Jack stood in front of the others and let out a shakey breath.

"Go home guys, I'll look after him."

"I don't understand, why is Jack acting like this?" Gwen asked.

"We swapped bodies Gwen. I thought you would've figured that out by now."

"...Jack?"

"Yes!"

Gwen gasped, "Oh my god, Ianto..."

"Go home. I'll take care of him."

Gwen said nothing, just nodding and taking Tosh with her.

"Blow fish is on the Autopsy table, I'll look at it tomorrow. _Please _look after him." Owen smiled a rare, genuine smile.

"Go home."

Owen nodded, following the girls. The moment they were gone, Jack rushed to Ianto, sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"How can you do that?"

"You get used to it."

"It was like being somewhere really familiar yet being completely lost..."

"I know."

"...And it's maddening, running around, trying to find your bearings but getting no where..."

"It's hard."

"...Because it's all just darkness, no matter where you run and then suddenly you just get pulled back." Ianto's voice was shakey.

"No one should know that Yan." Jack sighed.

"Don't leave me."

"I would never. Come on Ianto, breathe in deeply and let it out slowly, it'll get better."

Ianto did as Jack said, letting out deep breaths. Jack smiled reassuringly, pulling Ianto closer.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me about something, anything."

Jack paused in thought before finally asking, "What did you mean when you said 'this is the worst part of my job'?"

"Watching you die, not being able to stop it, waiting for you to wake up and wondering if this time it's permanent."

"Is that how you feel everytime?"

"Without fail."

"I'm so sorry Yan. I never want you to feel like that."

"Talk about something else, please?"

"Uh..." Jack rubbed a hand through Ianto's hair soothingly, "Did you have fun bossing everyone around today?"

Ianto leaned into Jack, relaxing just slightly and letting out another breath, "I like being able to go to you whenever I want, without hiding behind the facade of coffee."

Jack smiled but could feel the tension in the younger man, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"You win." Ianto said simply.

"What?"

"You win. I can't handle being you, it's too hard. All this can't possibly be worth what you go through when you die. I can't imagine everything else. Can I have my body back now, please?"

"It's worth it to wake up to you. Come on Yan, we still have another day."

"I forfeit, just let me have my body back."

"...Do you hate me, hate what I am?"

"No! Of course I don't Jack, I just...I can't cope with this. We had a bet and you win."

"I'm sorry, this was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten you to drop your guard."

"I don't blame you. I love you Jack and I cant imagine how hard it is to live with the gift-"

"Curse." Jack quicky added.

"...Curse that you have to live with. I will support you but I can't do it. You're _so _much stronger than I am."

"Okay, come on."

Jack pulled Ianto up and took him to his office. Opening his top drawer, he pulled out the box and held it out to Ianto. The Welshman hesitantly looked between the box and Jack.

"Trust me?"

"Always." Ianto smiled and put his hand down on the little box, feeling the ever familiar dizziness.

Jack dragged Ianto over to the chair in the corner of the room before Ianto's vision went dark and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**_I hate writing an angsty Ianto ): Epilogue next. Cheers for the amazing feedback._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	11. Epilogue

**Title: **_**Three Days In Your Shoes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff though**_

**Summary: **_**A little friendly competition doesn't hurt, right?**__**Jack and Ianto make a bet, who can last three days in the others shoes without cracking and Jack uses some alien help.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This idea literally just hit me…it has potential to be funny though hehe wish me luck on that one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't Own Torchwood or Ianto…although I do own one of those gorgeous red ties and I'm in the market for a red beret and a stopwatch.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Jack jumped up and looked around the room, trying to find his bearings. He grinned when he noticed the gorgeous Welshman holding him in place. He remembered holding Ianto like that, trying to comfort him.

"Ianto?" He mumbled, "Yan, wake up."

"No." Ianto groaned, gripping Jack's coat as tightly as he could.

"Ianto..." Jack moaned.

"What?"

"Open your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ianto groaned but opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Jack's face rather than his own looking back at him.

"You have no idea how good it is to see that face." Ianto sighed and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"It's so good to see your beautiful face Yan."

"Never, _ever _do that again."

"I'll lock this little box away then, shall I?"

"Yes!"

Jack grinned, "I've missed you, the real you. Nothing's better than that smile." Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands.

"I am never going to let you out of my sight again."

"But then, how will I surprise you with things?"

"Like...?"

"Yo-yos?" Jack asked, holding it up.

"Where'd _you _get that?"

"Your pocket."

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"You don't really want that do you?" Jack grinned cheekily.

"No." Ianto admitted before kissing Jack, showing as much emotion as he could, trying to get us as close to him as he could.

"I don't care what anyone says, that is so much bette with my own mouth." Jack chuckled.

"That's just because I have a better technique than you do."

"Careful."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto walked up to Jack's office later that day and dropped some money onto the desk.

"What's this?" Jack asked curiously.

"Your winnings."

"Keep it."

"You won hence you getting the money." Ianto said, pointing to the money for emphasis.

"The experience was winnings enough."

"Jack, take the money."

"How about you take me out for dinner instead? Call it even?" Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Fine." He kissed Jack's cheek before leaving to make coffee.

Jack let out a happy sigh. Everything felt amazingly better. Ianto had never been more clingy to him though and he knew he'd have to tell him to let go soon. He jumped when he heard Ianto shouting. He rushed out to see what was wrong, rushing out to the kitchen. Ianto was sitting on the floor, holding his hand in the other.

"What happened?"

"I fell on this piece of paper. What the hell is this?"

Jack grabbed the paper and groaned, "That would be what I was using to help me use the coffee machine."

"Dammit Jack! How did it get on the floor?"

"I don't know. Owen! Check him out, will you!?"

"Yeah yeah, bring him over!"

Jack helped Ianto up and took him over to Owen, the girls watching them as they went.

"Anything hurting?"

"My wrist."

Owen chuckled and Ianto just glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"No, it's ironic." Owen moved Ianto's hand, causing the Welshman to wince in pain, "You lie about it and then it happens. You've sprained your wrist."

"you've got to be kidding."

"Nope, sprained. I advise as little use of it as possible."

"I'm _so _sorry Yan." Jack apologized, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know how it got on the floor."

"Doesn't matter. Just means you're all stuck without my coffee until it heals." Ianto smirked.

"Oh, no, no, no. Ianto, you can't do that." Gwen begged.

"Got a problem with it, talk to Jack."

Owen, Tosh and Gwen all glared at Jack.

Jack looked between them and then to Ianto, "Damn you Jones."

**_Yay! Finished! Hope you liked my ending._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
